


Dragon's Flight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Short fic. Archer, depression, shore leave, dragons, and hope. A/T'P friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The mood of this story seeped into me as I wrote it. I would have liked this piece to be longer, but I wanted to shake the mood.   


* * *

It had been a long time since he felt this way. At first, he thought he was just in a phase. These feelings would fade over time, and he'd be back to normal.

But that didn't happen. He woke up every day, and reached over to the pillow beside him. Minutes would pass as he looked at the empty space.

The loneliness came with other feelings. Inadequacy, guilt, and anger at himself weighed down on him. He felt like he was doing battle with his emotions. They were winning, hollowing out of his chest, and pushing him down into the void.

In the mornings, he fought the urge to stay in bed. His legs moved through the air as if it were quicksand. Hot showers wouldn't wake him up or wash his mood away. When he put his uniform on, he put on his mask as well. He reminded himself to act normal. He reminded himself to smile and make small talk.

Normally, he would have been thrilled to be invited to the completion ceremony of the first Starfleet star base. Now, he couldn't care less. The perpetual look of disinterest couldn't be shaken from his face. Maybe he'd been out among the stars too long. Maybe after this mission he should place a call to Starfleet and resign his commission.   
He thought his ship wide announcement about their destination sounded convincing. A look over to T'Pol's station let him know he didn't fool everyone. She followed his retreat back into his office. She stood in front of his desk with her arms clasped behind her. 

"I have noticed lately that a certain crewmember is not acting like himself."

He stared at her for a few heartbeats. She stared back at him. His stares had a tendency to make people nervous, but he knew T'Pol would never fidget or shuffle from foot to foot. She just stood there as unemotional as ever. He wanted to tell her to get out and leave him alone, but that would only alarm her. 

Archer rested his hands on his desk. "As long as he's doing his duty and not breaking any regulations, I don't have a problem with him not acting the way people think he should."

T'Pol cocked her head slightly to her right. "People are beginning to notice that he is not getting better. People are worried about him."

"He didn't ask for their worrying did he? Maybe he just wants to be left alone to work through whatever is happening to him... As I said, as long as he does his duty, I don't have a problem with him. "

T'Pol looked into his eyes as if searching for something. The flicker of sadness in her eyes told him she didn't find it. "I came here to speak to you of a possible solution to this crewmember's problem. Something that would benefit the overall well-being of the crew."

"Go ahead." 

"Starbase 1 has offered their facilities and the planet for shore leave. I think we should accept their offer."

"Draw up a rotation and send it to me."

"Will you take shore leave?"

From the look of determination on her face, he knew he shouldn't fight her on this. Getting off the ship might do him some good anyway. 

"Yes. Everyone will take shore leave, even you Commander."

Archer dismissed her. He turned to watch the stars streak by the view port and disappear.

A patchwork of metal sheets, like the ones riveted to the hull of Enterprise, covered the angles and curves of Star base 1. Inside, bright lights illuminated polished metal and clean glass. 

Archer tried to pay attention to what the station commander said. He gave the man a smile and a firm handshake. Archer introduced his senior staff, noting the awe and excitement on all their faces except T'Pol's. 

The day couldn't get over quick enough. A short tour turned into a long one as questions were asked of the Commodore. The only thing Archer noticed in the star base for more than a moment was the smell of cleaning solvents irritating his nose. 

When he walked up to the podium, for a moment, he truly shared the feelings of the crowd in the auditorium. He stretched the feeling out over the course of his speech.   
Applause filled the room with energy. The hollow inside his lungs returned. A fake smile curled his lips. All their eyes watched him, but he could still feel T'Pol's...

Â»Â»Â»Â»Â»Â»Â»Â»

When he asked the commander about a secluded place on the planet, he smiled knowingly and recommended these coordinates. Archer transported down alone with a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder. 

He looked out to the horizon. In front of him, the land sloped down towards a sandy beach. From here he could hear the lazy waves lapping against the shore. To the east and the west the land cradled the ocean almost completely in its arms. 

A warm breeze caressed his skin. Archer closed his eyes for a moment. Sadness still permeated him, but the wind whispered in his ear calling him. He padded across the carpet of grass. His shoes crushed little purple wildflowers releasing their strong perfume to combine with the smell of salt in the air.

His shoes sank into the sand. He didn't notice the extra effort it took to walk through it because his eyes fixated on the water. He already felt it on his skin. 

The duffle bag flopped into the sand along with both of his shoes. Socks are balled up beside them. Shorts buried beneath boxers and t-shirt. 

When the cold water surrounded him, he felt alive. His arms sliced through the water and his legs kicked. He kept swimming. While he's moving his feelings don't overwhelm him. The shore began to shrink away from him. 

He froze in the water when he saw the shadow passing over the water. As long as a man, it blocked the sun temporarily over his head. Then he heard the splash. He looked over his left shoulder. Only a rippling shockwave showed where something entered the water. 

From below the surface, he heard a cry. Panic rose in him. Out of the water pushed a scaled head then a neck followed by wings. The creature stood on the sandy bottom towering several feet over him. It cried out, a sound somewhere between a squawk and a hiss. 

Archer treaded water and stared at the creature before him. Muted greens, browns, and yellows colored the creatureâ€™s scales. The eyes held black pupils that looked over him. He'd heard the rumors of dragon-like creatures living on this planet, but he didn't believe it until then.

He should be afraid, but he isn't. Running away might provoke the creature, so he stood still. 

The head craned down to him. Nose slits opened and closed puffing air on him. An almost fishy smell assaulted him. The creature backed away and rumbled, vibrating the water. It spread its wings revealing the thin green membranes to him. After another cry, it flew away, pelting water on him.

Perhaps he didn't smell good to the creature, or it deemed him not a threat. He swam back to shore unable to shake the experience. He set up his tent and collapsed inside exhausted. He didn't bother to change from his swim trunks back into dry clothes.

When he woke, he could see the glow of sunset through the tent. He crawled outside his tent. He stopped short when he spotted T'Pol sitting legs crossed on the beach. Eyes closed in meditation, she exuded serenity.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. 

"Are you feeling well Captain?"

"No, but I think I will be."

This time it was true.


End file.
